


Just a wave of my stick

by elenatria



Series: Hiddlesworth [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bisexuality, Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, Enabler, Hiddlesworth, Infinity War, Love Confession, M/M, Making Out In Public, Marvel - Freeform, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: The "Infinity War" premiere is here and Chris is finally free to confess his feelings to Tom.But is Tom willing to listen after all this time?





	Just a wave of my stick

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU where Chris is married but doesn’t have kids. His wife’s name is Lisa.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

It was that time of the year again. Time to contractually walk on the red carpet, contractually smile for the cameras, contractually hold your other half (or your Lana Marks purse) and shine. The cameras were flashing incessantly giving Tom a headache. Not that his headache needed them. Tom had chosen to wear glasses that evening like he had done occasionally for the past two years, only now the need to wear them had grown unbearable. During the first few months he had thought they were helping him to not be so recognizable in the streets; the occasional “ _I HEART TAYLOR!”_ would reach his ears while drinking his cup of Earl Grey in the quietest street he could find in Camden but even that was getting scarce nowadays. Maybe people had forgotten. Maybe things had gone back to normal after all this time that he had been chased down by the media. He just wasn’t sure, and, to be honest, he didn’t care anymore.

“You will look like Arthur Miller,” Luke reassured him during the promo tour of ‘Ragnarok’. “Show them your new face, the new Tom. You’re a serious actor, show it. Those glasses are part of who you are, and people should be reminded of that.”

New face, new glasses, new Tom.

But nothing else seemed to be new.

The spectacles were there for another reason, they were supposed to soothe him; still the headache didn’t leave him. Luke advised him to put them on instead of contacts, gulp down his aspirin (as he tucked in the pocket of Tom’s jacket another couple in case the pain got worse) and “go get them”. Tom didn’t feel like “going and getting” anyone that evening; he wanted this to be over before it started, before he even got out of the limousine. No after parties for him, no champagne, just a pair of glasses weighing down on his nose, concealing his red weary eyes (wasn’t that the reason why he had been wearing them all those months?), but mostly, _hopefully_ , hiding his face. He needed a mask and these days having those glasses on was easier than putting on a million fake smiles. Much _much_ easier.

Scarlett kissed him on the cheek and filled his nostrils with her Dolce & Gabbana. _Is she contractually obligated to wear that perfume too?_ Tom wondered idly. No one would notice after all but promotion of this or that had become their second nature. Wasn’t that the reason they had all gathered together like peacocks? One after the other his co-stars arrived on the red carpet with their partners, waving at the crowds, signing autographs, baring their teeth like lions in the zoo. Tom took endless selfies with fans, signed too many autographs, even had to turn down a girl who asked to kiss him. He wanted to get lost in the Odeon so bad, sink in his seat, lean on his hand, steal a couple of minutes of sleep if he could, if no one was looking.

“Tom! Toooooooom, can I kiss you???”

 _Was it the same girl begging for a kiss_ , he wondered, _or another?_ He couldn’t tell anymore. There was a time, six years ago, when he could remember almost all of his fans’ faces. If someone greeted him in the street he instantly knew if he had seen them before. Some fans had tried to meet him more than once and he always _always_ remembered.  This time it was so difficult, all the faces looked the same. Luke had advised him to avoid eye contact, because eye contact meant he was willing to give more time and energy than was needed. Eye contact meant people would think he was listening, and they would talk, oh god they would talk _so_ much. They would _scream_.

And the screaming didn’t, _wouldn’t_ stop. This time it was accompanied by a yanking of his sleeve and a grabbing hand.

_Oh. A selfie. Alright._

Smile, smile for the camera. The girl’s grip on his arm tightened. She wanted another pic. He motioned away from her but she wouldn’t let go. “Another photo?” he smiled wearily but then he felt her weight pulling him down, making him trip and lose his balance. The girl saw a chance to grab him with both hands, hug him. Tom laughed awkwardly as he tried to stand on both feet but it was already too late. Too many hands around him, suffocating him. Security would be there in seconds but he still panicked. Did he look as desperate as he felt? The girl’s lips reached for his mouth.

“Hello!” a deep and cheerful voice dragged his mind out of the darkness, waking him up. “Keep away from those lips, ladies, I claimed them first, thank you!”

Tom was lifted up and pulled away from the crowd by arms stronger than his. A new wave of squealing and cheering. “Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!”

A light drizzle began to fall and Tom, in his numb state of mind, realized he had forgotten his umbrella in the limousine. As if reading his mind Chris opened his and pulled him under it.

“God of thunder…” Tom teased with an acknowledging nod.

“Figured I would rescue you,” Chris shrugged lightly and wrapped his arm around Tom’s shoulder. “Shall we smile for the cameras?” he gestured towards the huge Infinity War stand where RDJ and the rest were posing and waving at the photographers like royalty.

“Sure thing,” Tom patted his chest. “Good to see you, man.”

Chris rubbed his friend’s shoulder like he had done so many times in the past, his face beaming with delight, clean-shaven, short dark hair, looking younger than ever.

“Where’s Lisa?” Tom inquired as they walked towards the huge stand.

“Uuuuuuh she’s not here,” Chris said casually and flashed him a quick smile before turning to face the cameras.

“Is she ok?”

“Yah.”

 

Tom didn’t sleep in his seat after all. Tony and Joe had worked miracles as always and even though his part was rather small he couldn’t help being captivated by the story, the drama and the adventure, as if he was just a fan like the rest of the people in that room of two thousand viewers. He smiled more often than he thought he would and caught himself gaping whenever the tension heightened. Maybe Chris’ presence in the seat next to him had something to do with his alertness but he dismissed that thought as always, like he had been doing for the past nine years. There was nothing to expect anymore and Tom felt it was enough to have his friend back. Soon they’d move on to other projects but it was good while it lasted, like it had been every time they met. Tom smiled without thinking, and his random thoughts were accompanied by a happy carefree tap on the armrest he was sharing with Chris. He couldn’t believe he didn’t feel anything anymore. He couldn’t believe he was free.

Chris shifted in his seat when he felt Tom’s forearm brushing his own. He lifted it up for a moment to place his finger on his lips as if looking for a place to put it, then lowered it back next to Tom’s, drumming his fingers on the hard plastic, resting his hand closer to Tom’s. Tom didn’t take his hand, not because he was enjoying the warmth emitting from Chris’ proximity but because he was too engrossed to notice, watching the final battle with Thanos with bated breath.

 

***

 

It seemed to Chris like he had been searching for Tom’s face in that crowded room for ages. He had already stuffed his stomach with the finest delicacies the hotel restaurant had to offer and was moving on to his third glass of scotch. He never really drank that much, it was one of those nasty habits most people in his circle had, and he didn’t; drinking and smoking. Drinking and smoking and screwing around. And drugs. Chris had never touched those although he kept wondering how many people in that room shared his sensibilities. He probably could count them in the fingers of his hand.

He had already chatted with Kevin and Louis, discussing about the change “Infinity War” had brought the MCU for the next decade. Everyone agreed that this was a different type of superhero film and, if anything, it remained true to Kevin and Louis’ vision, and their need for change. Everybody felt that need that night, and Chris most of all. Before “Ragnarok” he didn’t know if he wanted to be part of the MCU anymore but now everything was different.

Everything old seemed new again, like that Peter Allen song said.  That crazy fabulous dead Aussie felt like the only friend he could cling to at that moment as he kept repeating that riff over and over in his dizzy head.

He took another gulp, so quick and rough that his eyes stung.

“Drinking a bit too much, aren’t ye?” he heard a friendly voice reprimand him and  turned.

“Yes! Can you tell?” Chris raised his glass to the dark-skinned man in the baby blue tuxedo and the huge violet bow tie. “What, have you been spying on me, bro? Nothing better to do in this room filled with actors and producers?”

“What’s to spy?” the Kiwi retorted chewing down. “I can _smell_ you from a mile away.”

“Can you.”

“Want some pumpkin pie?” Taika lifted his plate to Chris.

“Pumpkin pie?” Chris asked bewildered. “In May?”

“I made a special order,” Taika said biting down on the delightful sweetness, finishing his meal. “I thought it was fitting.”

“Why?”

“ _That_ , my friend, would be telling,” Taika said in a mysterious tone as he booped Chris’ nose and left his now empty plate on the trey of a waiter passing by. “You don’t seem very… social tonight,” he observed adjusting Chris’ bow tie. “Where’s Lisa?”

“Not here,” Chris replied abruptly sipping his scotch and smiling at Lizzie walking by in her breathtaking green chiffon Ralph Lauren.

“I see…” Taika said shoving his hands in his pockets, his big dark eyes fixed on Chris’ tie. “Everything ok?”

Chris thought he might as well confront him and gave him the “superstar grin” he had given the cameras a few hours ago. “Yeah it’s fine. It’s been… fine since January actually.”

“Oh,” Taika frowned. “Didn’t know. You didn’t tell me.”

“Yeeeah well, we haven’t really spoken since Christmas, have we?” Chris remarked trying not to sound too bitter. It wasn’t Taika’s fault after all. “And I haven’t told anyone really, didn’t want the media to chase me.”

The director grimaced and looked up at Chris waiting for him to open up. He didn’t. “I’m really sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look it,” Taika made a quick nod towards Chris’ scotch.

“Well it’s not Lisa if that’s what you’re asking.” Chris took another big gulp from his glass.

“You _know_ that I know who it is…” Taika balanced on his heels never taking his piercing eyes off of Chris’ face.

“Do you now,” Chris scoffed.

Taika hang his mouth in offended amazement. “Do you think I’m an idiot like you two idiots?” he complained.

Chris winced looking at the tall lithe figure in a black tuxedo that he had just spotted walking towards the balcony.

“I’ve known you for eight years, you will _not_ give me that attitude,” Taika warned. “It’s about time you did something.”

“What do you want me to do?” Chris snapped when the remote elegant figure disappeared behind the balcony door.

“Go get him. Now, Chris. _NOW._ This is your fucking fairy godmother speaking. I kissed your snow white ass awake from its Marvel-induced hibernation, revived your career _(yes I did, and don’t you dare say otherwise),_ I finally gave Thor a soul and turned him into a ‘real boy’, and I’ll kick your ass from here to Disneyland if you don’t go to that balcony in five seconds. He’s out there, don’t make me call him with my magic wand and tell him to come here because you _know_ I will.” Taika took out his phone whose case was decorated with sparkling stars. “Just a wave of my stick and to finish the trick…” he sang tilting his head from side to side as he started dialing a number.

Chris panicked. He emptied his glass in one huge gulp, shoved it against Taika’s chest (who grabbed it clumsily for fear he might drop it) and rushed towards the balcony, slightly staggering along the way as he wasn’t used to so much alcohol in his system. When he reached the balcony door he just stood there leaning against it with one hand, the cold glass soothing his feverish thoughts, and brushed back his hair, nervous as if he was going on his first date.

 _Alright. Alright. You got this,_ he thought closing his eyes. _You’ve drunk enough alcohol to pull this off without feeling like a complete idiot. And if he laughs in your face or walks away embarrassed you’ll just say you were drunk and it was all a joke. Okay? Okay. You will NOT ruin this friendship. This is not that day._

Tom didn’t see him coming. He was facing the ledge, wind in his hair as he kept busy pressing a cigarette to his lips and taking out a lighter, tiny wrinkles gathering on the bridge of his nose. He thought the night wind would be giving his dry eyes a hard time but wearing large Arthur-Miller-like glasses had its perks after all. He rotated the spark wheel once, twice, three times; nothing. He searched his pockets for another lighter.

“Here, take mine.”

Tom turned to face the towering Australian. He looked gorgeous and flushed, his arm outstretched, holding a golden lighter in Tom’s direction. Tom considered him with the most expressionless face Chris had ever seen.

Tom didn’t move towards the lighter, his lips still pursed around the cigarette. “Light it for me?” he said finally.

“Sure.”

Chris held the flame in the wind as Tom leaned over it, his palm protecting it as he touched his friend’s hand. “Can I have one?” he added.

“Didn’t know you smoke too,” Tom said puffing out the thin white cloud.

“Might as well start,” Chris joked pulling the cigarette out of Tom’s pack. “Everyone else does.”

“Oh don’t, Chris…” Tom lamented softly. “Don’t be like the rest of us mere mortals.” He narrowed his eyes to avoid the smoke.

“Nothing wrong with ‘the rest of you’ as far as I can see,” Chris said with a timid smirk and lit up his cigarette.

Tom considered him for a while. The silence was bearing down on them, heavy like the rainy London weather. “Love the new look, it suits you,” he pointed at Chris’ hair, looking for something to break the ice. “Not that I didn’t love the beard too. It’s just that… you look like a boy again.”

Chris rubbed his stubble. “I’m sure I look like a boy to you, _old man_ ,” he observed.

“Older, but not wiser…” Tom let out more smoke and peered across the ledge absent-mindedly. He didn’t seem engaged in their conversation.

Chris took a deep breath. “Listen, I was thinking, I’ll be staying in London for a couple more days, would you like to have lunch tomorrow? There’s this restaurant I spotted and I thought I should try it, not that you don’t know the best places around but-“

“Chris Hemsworth, are you asking me out?” Tom interrupted him, delighted.

Chris raised a brow. “Yes..?”

“Sure! We haven’t had lunch in ages it seems, it’s good to catch up. And I’ll finally give Lisa her birthday present. Belated I'm afraid but never late than never…”

“Lisa’s not here,” Chris said icily.

“Not here? Where is she?”

“Back in France.”

“France…!” Tom said startled. “What is she doing in France?”

“With her family. We… We’re not together anymore.”

Tom’s eyes opened wide but that didn’t last; his features went soft again like nothing had happened. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Yeah it’s okay,” Chris dismissed Tom’s politeness with a wave of his hand and put the cigarette back on his lips.

Tom nodded a few times as he tried to process the information. “I hope it didn’t hurt too much,” he muttered.

“It’s… it’s not that,” Chris said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, bringing the cigarette dangerously close to his face. “I mean it did, but it doesn’t anymore, it’s over. Should have been over a long long time ago.”

Tom looked thoughtful. “I’m really sorry. Break-ups are tough, even when you don’t have kids. I should know…”

Chris shrugged. Tom’s face lit up as he squeezed his lips together, forcing a smile. “There’s always someone waiting for us around the corner, don’t keep yours waiting too long,” he tried to encourage his friend as he patted his shoulder.

“I think I already did…” Chris glanced up, regretful, eager to see his reaction. “Way too long I’m afraid.”

Tom was as expressionless as ever. Chris would do anything to get any reaction from him, but he was failing miserably.

Finally Tom smiled. Again. “Then she’s very lucky. It’s never too late.”

“It’s not a she,” Chris snapped and lowered his eyes as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

“No…? I’m… I’m impressed!” Tom tried to light up another cigarette but he had forgotten the lighter wasn’t working so he put it back in his pocket leaving the unlit thing on his lips. “Do I… know him?” He swiftly pulled out the lighter again but his shaking hands were unable to even rotate the spark wheel. At least he didn’t have to look at Chris while he kept his nervous fingers busy and prayed he could keep his calm a while longer, until Chris gave up and decided to go back to the party, and leave him alone.

Chris lifted his hand cautiously and reached out towards Tom’s face, pulling out the cigarette from his lips with a slow soft movement and tossing it over the ledge. Then, he removed Tom’s glasses, folded them like they were the most precious thing in the world, opened Tom’s jacket and tucked them in his inner pocket, where the aspirins lay. But those aspirins didn’t seem to have any use anymore, the headache was gone.

“You do,” he whispered as he cupped Tom’s face with his two hands and drew him closer.

Tom, unable of any coherent thought, tried to pull away, then lifted his arms not knowing what to do as Chris’ lips pressed against his.

 _This wasn’t supposed to happen,_ he thought. _This is not what I woke up for this morning. This is not why I came out here, away from everybody. I was not supposed to be kissing him now, I was supposed to-_

But it _was_ what he was here for. It’s what he had been waking up for every morning for the past nine years, even when he had forgotten all about it, even when he was wearing _I HEART TS_ tank tops at the beach. He would now scream with joy if only Chris’ tongue didn’t keep his lips busy, splitting them apart with little timid licks, exploring his warmth, his softness, his taste. Testing his limits before violating them all, one by one. Tom opened his mouth just enough to let Chris in causing him to give out a sweet moan, reassuring him that he was on the right track. Chris shifted his weight to feel Tom’s body against his and placed his hands on the outside of his friend’s thighs, rocking against his hips.

_Did anyone see them?_

_Did anyone care?_

Chris broke the kiss first. “I’m dizzy, this is too much,” he laughed trying to catch his breath.

“Must be the scotch,” Tom joked between kisses and this time he was the one to intrude those soft lips with his eager tongue, making hot circles in Chris’ mouth, dominating the other man’s tongue, provoking him to open his mouth as the agile tips licked each other in the cool night air, mouths open like those of hungry little birds. Chris’ groin was filled with hot delight as he felt Tom burying his hand in his jacket, finding his nipple, pinching it softly as his clothed erection rubbed against his friend’s. Chris reached down, finally exploring that manhood that had captivated his imagination for so long, amazed at Tom’s “gifts”.

 _“Mmmmm…”_ Tom moaned as he felt Chris’ hand putting more and more pressure on the squeeze, his fingers wrapped around his scrotum that was now bursting with delight. “Perhaps we should consider taking this to a room before I – _uh-_ before I come and everyone in the party thinks I pissed my pants…” he muttered through Chris’ lips, never letting go.

“We can’t leave,” Chris replied, eyes closed, enjoying Tom’s hand moving up and down his hard crotch and making naughty circles around the sensitive tip with the heel of his palm. “They’re watching.”

“Who is?” Tom asked, doubtful, and sucked at Chris’ lower lip like a hungry animal, biting it.

“Well… Taika is.”

“You... told him? Why?” Tom suddenly felt like he was being watched by a million eyes.

“I didn’t- _tell him_. He told me.”

“What?...”

“He knew. I told him about Lisa and he urged me to come out here and find you - Tom, look, don’t ask, just don’t.”

Tom burst into a generous hearty laughter. “Is that why he told me to come out to the balcony earlier? I thought he wanted to talk to me about Thor 4. And I was wondering what was taking him so long.”

“Ragnarok 2 you mean,” Chris corrected him with an impish smile, “wait, he did _what?”_

“Told me to come out here and wait for him. I was waiting and waiting until you came instead of him, and now I know why,” Tom laughed and his eyes narrowed into two blue slits of happiness. “Come on, let’s go inside before people start talking, and this room is filled with journalists. I’m not ready for them yet, and I will NOT have another vulture scream to me _‘I HEART CHRIS!’_ in the streets. I simply will not.”

Chris patted Tom’s back reassuringly. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” He wanted to kiss him again so badly, breathe in his scent one more time,  taste him, devour him in front of everyone. But he couldn’t. Not yet. He had to earn that privilege, and he would wait as long as Tom wanted him to. “But… I don’t understand,” he said pushing the balcony door open. “Why did Taika do this now? How did he know about me and Lisa breaking up? I hadn’t told anybody.”

That moment the director of “Thor: Ragnarok”, who was standing in the middle of a small group of people with a glass of champagne in his hand and having a vivid conversation with Louis D’Esposito, turned and looked at them both with his playful dark eyes. That baby blue tux with the violet bow tie made such a striking contrast with his dark complexion that it was impossible for anyone not to spot him instantly, even in a crowded room. Among those serious Hollywood people he looked as exotic and otherworldly as a sprite. A smile as big as the moon spread across his smug, handsome Māori face.

“Taika…” Tom nodded. “Well, Taika knows everything.”

Taika raised his glass to Chris and Tom and, with a glint in his eye, mouthed  silently.

_“Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.”_

 


End file.
